Patent Document 1 discloses that a consumer selects operation patterns in which the degrees of saving are different from each other depending on the operation contents of a device, and that a device is controlled based on the operation contents of a selected operation pattern during a time slot of a request for a reduction in power consumption from an electric power company. In addition, an operation to control a consumer's load may be learned, and thus the contents of a pattern operation may be automatically corrected. For example, the degree of saving may be corrected from 50% to 60%.
In addition, Patent Documents 2 and 3 disclose controlling a consumer's device in response to a demand response.
For example, Patent Document 2 discloses a technique for calculating the order of consumers to reduce the amount of power consumption in response to a demand response signal for each consumer within a community, and eliminating biasing among the consumers with regard to reduction in power consumption.
Patent Document 3 discloses a technique for generating power demand data according to an excess power consumption amount with respect to a target amount of a predicted power consumption amount and performing screen display of a priority order for stopping power generation, a cutoff level of a device to be stopped, and a scheduled cutoff time in accordance with the demand data in an easily graspable manner.